Fallen
by FuyuuVIII
Summary: Una AU in cui incontriamo un Sasuke irrequieto, un Naruto formato Casper ed un Gaara onniscente.


TITOLO: Fallen

TIPOLOGIA: One-shot, Naruto

GENERE: Fantasy - Horror

AVVERTIMENTI: SasuNaru - GaaNaru(una specie, + o - … bha, leggete e vedrete!)

RAITING: PG 13, probabilmente!

CREDITS: Nun c'è stanno!

_**Fallen**_

† **_Cadere, ho sempre amato QUELLA sensazione._**

_**Da piccolo mi cimentavo nelle più spericolate acrobazie con la bici per avvertire ancora la stretta calda allo stomaco, l'adrenalina che entrava in circolo e la chiara percezione di ogni più piccola parte del mio corpo.**_

_**La paura del dolore era niente in confronto a QUELLE emozioni.**_

_**Anche allora non ero diverso, la mia caduta continuava senza soste, senza un attimo di respiro, sempre più …**_

… _**giù nel buio assoluto, senza appigli, amando ogni secondo di più quella sensazione di impotenza e potenza insieme, l'impressione dell'oscurità avvolgente che mi risucchiava …**_

_**Mai, mai mi sarei aspettato di incontrarti …**_

… _**mai mi sarei aspettato che qualcuno, che TU afferrassi la mia mano, fermando la mia folle corsa …**_

… _**spezzando la mia dipendenza …**_

… _**mai mi sarei aspettato di amare qualcosa più della sensazione di cadere! **_**†**

La storia che sto per narrarvi ha inizio 5 anni fa', in un qualsiasi quartiere di una qualsiasi cittadina del Giappone, fate voi, non è così importante …

- Sbrigatevi, è andato di qua!

- Hey, l'ho visto, è scappato in quel vicolo! Sbrigatevi!

_/Tsè, stupidi scimmioni, come se mi lasciassi prendere così facilmente … ahi! Mi sa' che ho qualcosa di rotto! Ah ah, l'aniki si arrabbierà di nuovo, stupido nii-san, come se potessi fare a meno di … questo!/_

Se qualcuno fosse passato in quella tranquilla, o almeno apparentemente tranquilla, viuzza a quell'ora barbara della notte avrebbe visto un ragazzo sui 19 anni , capelli ed occhi scuri come la notte in cui era immerso, correre tenendosi un braccio probabilmente rotto; almeno a giudicare dalla smorfia contrariata.

Se aveste continuato ad osservarlo un altro po' avreste certamente notato anche i ragazzotti dall'aria per nulla rassicurante che lo tallonavano, tra l'altro lasciando una scia di alcol che avrebbe steso un comune essere umano in 4 secondi netti!

Ma ora lasciamo perdere le precisazioni inutili e torniamo al nostro eroe, dopotutto abbiamo una storia di raccontare.

_/Un parco? Ma porc* … sono in trappola, non ci sono posti dove nascondermi, mi troveranno sub …/_

- Ehy, tu! Sì, tu con i capelli e gli occhi neri, qui … sono qui, a destra!

Il ragazzo si girò verso la voce, e … bé, rimase semplicemente fulminato!

In mezzo ai cespugli un ragazzo biondo, dovrà aver avuto massimo 25 anni, con gli occhi azzurri lo fissava sorridendo, e lo invitava a seguirlo …

_/Smettila subito Sasuke, non hai più 5 anni! Ed è a quel età che hai smesso di credere agli angeli (tra l'altro è Itachi che me l'ha rivelato, in modo molto traumatico, aggiungerei! Maledetto Aniki, almeno tre quarti dei miei traumi infantili sono opera sua … ma mi vendicherò un giorno, oh se mi vendicherò!)! Che diamine, sono un Uchiha io, non uno di quei dannati mocciosi o mocciose che sbavano sui senpai…/_

- Hai intenzione di venire? Sai, i teppisti, le botte che di sicuro prenderai …

- Eh? Quali botte, io sono un Uchiha, non …

Il biondino non sembrò particolarmente interessato a sorbirsi la storia degli Uchiha ed il motivo per cui loro non avevano paura di nulla, menchè meno di ferirsi, anche se pestati al punto da finire su un letto d'ospedale … _/ah ehm, no, questa era un' altra storia che coinvolgeva lui, l'Aniki ed i suoi assurdi amici che si erano inventati non voleva neanche ricordare cosa per coprirlo quella volta/ _… poiché sollevò gli occhi al cielo e, dopo averlo afferrato per una mano, lo trascinò in una radura al cui centro sorgeva un grande albero di ciliegio, ai piedi del quale i due si accomodarono.

- Guarda come ti sei ridotto!

- Tsé.

Il moretto distolse seccato lo sguardo, non ne poteva davvero più di gente che gli faceva la predica.

Però quel biondino in fondo lo aveva salvato, e poi si stava così bene così …

- è così simile …

- Simile a cosa, Sas'ke?

_/L'adrenalina che corre, il sentire il sangue pompare nelle vene ed i muscoli contrarsi … sto' così bene, ed ho tanto sonno … non è male addormentarsi così, con il suo sorriso come ultima immagine … Chi sei tu? Come sai il mio … nome?/_

- Sas'ke?

- A cadere, è simile al cadere.

† **_Allora non ci feci caso, ma insieme all'adrenalina, per la prima volta qualcos'altro mi scorreva nelle vene: Passione!_**

_**La mia passione per te si mischiò alla mia droga, **_

_**diventando altrettanto necessaria …**_

… _**altrettanto folle ed intossicante!**_**†**

- Il mio nome?

Il biondino guardò perplesso il ragazzo sdraiato al suo fianco alzarsi ed appoggiarsi al tronco dell'albero.

- Sì, ormai sono due mesi che continuiamo ad incontrarci, perché non vuoi dirmelo?

- Ehy, frena! Non è che non voglio dirtelo, è che semplicemente pensavo d'averlo già fatto! Comunque sono Namikaze no Naruto, piacere di conoscerti Sas'ke-kun!

- Tsé!

_/Ma come si fa' ad essere così storditi da dimenticare di presentarsi?! Tutti io gli stramboidi!/_

- Hai poco da sbuffare visto che te ne sei dimenticato anche tu!

- Io sono un Uchiha!

_/E gli Uchiha non dimenticano, noi siamo perfetti in quanto appartenenti ad uno dei più rispett…/_

- Non vedo cosa c'entri il tuo cognome con la tragica nonché prematura dipartita dei tuoi neuroni!

- Ah-ah-ah, ma come siamo divertenti! Cos'è, hai ingoiato un dizionario prima di venire qui?

- Simpatico! Ora mi ricordo perché ti chiamavo teme.

- Cos'hai detto?

Il biondino si riscosse dai suoi pensieri e si affrettò a scuotere le mani davanti al viso, ottenendo il duplice risultato di coprirlo e negare.

- No, no, ma che dici? Avrai sicuramente sentito male! Ah ah ah

Sasuke lo guardò ridere istericamente per un po' … che persona poco controllata!

- Sei sospetto! E comunque non me ne sono dimenticato, IO, ma tu sapevi già il mio nome … a proposito, come facevi?

Naruto guardò sconcertato Sasuke, prima di alzare il viso ad osservare il cielo.

- è tardi, devo andare! Ci vediamo Sas'ke.

- No, ehy, aspetta! Na … uff, troppo tardi!

Sasuke non poté che osservare impotente il biondino sparire fra i cespugli, per poi lasciarsi cadere con uno sbuffo sull'erba.

_/Sempre così, quando gli faccio una domanda a cui non sa' o non vuole rispondere se la svigna … bah, un giorno di questi lo torchio come si deve!/_

† **_Non l'avevo ancora capito, ma il mio amore per te già allora aveva soppiantato la mia ossessione …_**

_**Avevi bloccato la mia caduta, facendomi incontrare la terra!**_

_**È colpa tua se ora sono in frantumi! **_**†**

- Raccontami la tua storia Naruto-san.

Il biondo se lo aspettava, era da quando che gli aveva rivelato di essere uno spirito che attendeva quella domanda.

E così iniziò a narrare.

- La nostra è una storia come un'altra, credo. Io ero il figlio secondogenito di una famiglia nobile, e per questo mi era permesso di giocare con il figlio dell'imperatore; solo con Lui, ho passato l'infanzia intera è l'adolescenza al suo fianco, sempre insieme … pensavo che nulla avrebbe potuto dividerci, e Lui me lo diceva spesso.

Tutto iniziò a precipitare alla mia 17esima estate.

A corte giunse una delegazione del paese vicino ed io, bé, fui incaricato d'intrattenere il figlio del Re: era bellissimo con quei capelli rossi e gli occhi verde-azzurri, fino a quel momento non avevo mai visto, a parte i membri della mia famiglia, persone con quel aspetto così difforme dagli altri abitanti del paese.

A dispetto di tutto ci innamorammo, penso fosse inevitabile, eravamo fatti l'uno per l'altro; Gaara era gentile, tranquillo, posato, … insomma quello che ci voleva per me che ero peggio di un terremoto! Ero così felice, così felice … e feci l'errore di dimenticarmi di Lui, Lui che mi era stato sempre a fianco e che era la persona più importante in assoluto, prima dell'arrivo di Gaara. Inizia a passare tutto il mio tempo con Gaara, e quando ero con Lui non facevo che parlarne … vedi, ti ho detto che era il figlio dell'Imperatore, ma quello che non sai era che era il figlio minore, aveva sempre sofferto vedendo il maggiore riuscire in tutto e sapendo che qualunque cosa avesse fatto non avrebbe cambiato la sua situazione di eterno secondo.

Io tutto questo lo sapevo, ma non gli presta abbastanza attenzione, e per questo successe quel che successe!

- Ahi, non suona molto incoraggiante! Cosa successe poi?

- Non credo, o meglio sono sicuro che non fosse cosciente di cosa avrebbero messo in moto le sue azioni, ma si lasciò sfuggire della mia relazione con Gaara davanti al padre di quest'ultimo.

A quel tempo l'omosessualità era ancora più stigmatizzata che in questo secolo e il padre di Gaara era un fanatico tradizionalista, non poteva sopportare un'onta del genere e ci condannò a morte; un mio amico che aveva origliato la seduta venne subito ad avvertirci, provammo anche a scappare, ma non avevamo speranza soli contro tutti.

E qui che sono morto, sotto questo albero di sakura, io e Gaara abbiamo deciso d'andarcene insieme, i nostri corpi sono bruciati per evitare che li profanassero.

Questa e la mia, no, la Nostra storia. Cosa ne pensi Sas'ke?

† **_Quella fu la prima volta in cui un altro bisogno soppiantò coscientemente la mia ossessione! _**

_**Più importante del cadere …**_

… _**più importante dell'adrenalina, della carne e del sangue …**_

… _**TU.**_**†**

- è un idiota!

- Sasuke!

- Cosa? È vero!

- No che non lo è!

- Ma …

- Non lo è!

_/è snervante parlare con lui. Sarà che ha svariati secoli, ma è più cocciuto di un mulo!/_

- Sarà la demenza senile!

- EHY!

- Ma scusa! Ti, anzi VI ha uccisi, tra l'altro per un motivo così idiota, e tu ancora lo difendi?!

- Tu hai il brutto difetto di non cogliere le sfumature, Sas'ke! Lui era una persona molto triste, non l'ha mai capito!

- Cosa?

- I sentimenti Sas'ke non sono esclusivi, ma soprattutto non possono essere controllati. Questa è una cosa che Lui non ha mai capito! Si è sentito tradito, non riusciva a comprendere che il mio amore per Gaara non riduceva l'affetto che gli portavo. E per paura di perdermi, di finire messo da parte che ha fatto quello che ha fatto!

- Vedi, che ti dicevo? Un'idiota!

- Sasuke Uchiha, smettila subito o …

- O cosa? Me ne vado prima di dire qualcosa di cui entrambi potremo pentirci!

Il biondino lo osservò sconsolato andarsene, dispiaciuto che si dovessero lasciare in quel modo, mentre due braccia lo cingevano da dietro.

- Non è cambiato affatto!

- Non è vero, è cambiato!

- No che non lo è, è rimasto il solito viziato, borioso pallone gonfiato che pensa solo a se stesso. Lui prima fa le cose, infischiandosene di cosa pensano o provano gli altri, e poi pesta i piedi se le cose non vanno come vuole lui. Non lo sopporto!

- Gaara …

- Va bé, lasciamo perdere, non voglio litigare con te! E poi e valsa la pena di incontrarlo, se non altro per sentirglielo ammettere!

- Eh?

- Ho aspettato tre secoli per sentirgli finalmente ammettere che Sasuke Uchiha è un idiota!

- GAARA!

E quelle due figure così svanirono per sempre, portando con loro il ciliegio in fiore e la radura, l'unica testimonianza delle loro esistenza nella memoria di un ragazzo 20enne che non smise mai di cercare il suo angelo.

† **_Sai, una cosa l'ho imparata._**

_**Per quante volte possa cadere …**_

… _**per quante possa frantumarmi …**_

… _**per quante TU possa frantumarmi …**_

… _**per quanto possa farmi male …**_

… _**è sempre da te che io tornerò! **_**†**

E qui si potrebbe mettere la parola fine a questa storia, cari lettori, ma in fondo anch'io ho un cuore, ed amo i lieto fine.

Non sono crudele come mi si dipinge, forse solo un poco capriccioso …

Come chi sono? Non ditemi, cari lettori, che non l'avete ancora capito!

Un molto annoiato ad estremamente seccato 25enne di nostra conoscenza era seduto nei giardini di una delle più prestigiose università del Giappone, ma a giudicare dalla faccia non è che tenesse in gran conto quell'onore.

_/Tsé, stupidi primini, come se IO avessi tempo da perdere a far loro da balia … e maledetto anche il prof. Orochimaru, perché diavolo mi deve SEMPRE accollare le SUE seccature?! … 15 MINUTI DI RITARDO! Mer …/_

Questi erano gli ameni pensieri di un Sasuke Uchiha sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi, che stava seriamente ponderando di rispolverare le vecchie abitudini e massacrare qualcuno … il sopraccitato primino a dirne uno, od in alternativa il professore, probabilmente!

- Scusa, sei tu Uchiha-san?

- Sì, ti sei final…

Il moro non finì la frase, si girò verso lo sfortunato interlocutore e …

Io sono il Destino!

- Il tuo nome?

- Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Piacere di conoscerla Uchiha-san!

Ed il moro sorrise, per la prima volta da 5 anni un sorriso sereno.

- Chiamami pure Sasuke, Naruto-kun

† **_You're my beautifull, first, more exciting …_**

… _**forever …**_

…

… _**fall …**_

…

… _**in love! **_**†**


End file.
